


Cats Meow

by Narttu



Category: Finbertliff
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blonds surprise Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats Meow

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: fictionfreak15  
> Sequel to ‘Cat Fight’

Coming through the front door, Adam let down his suitcase. It must have gained twenty pounds with all the little extra things he bought while in New York. Things for himself and for his boyfriend. Slipping off his shoes he, could hear two voices. Following them, he was a bit taken back by what he saw. There in the living room was Sauli and Tommy watching some gore fest movie.

Sauli cringed and hid his face against Tommy’s shoulder, peeking out slightly, not wanting to watch the movie but still could not turn away. “Tell me she is going to get away.”

“She had sex and she keeps falling down; there is no way in hell she’s going to get away.” Tommy was completely into the movie. Eyes wide as not to miss one single moment. “Here comes the juice box effect. I mean look, her blood is spraying all over the place.”

Clearing his throat, the two boys looked over. Sauli was out of his seat and over to Adam in an instant. “Welcome home, baby.”

“Thank you.” Kissing Sauli’s temple, he was still wondering why Tommy was here. Sure, the two knew each other, but he didn’t realize they where buddies. “What are you two watching?”

Grabbing the remote, Tommy paused the movie. “I was just introducing Saul to H.P. Lovecraft.”

“Saul?”

“He has a hard time pronouncing it.” The Finn guided Adam to the couch. They sat down so Adam was between both blonds. “Rakastettu, we have been talking.” He took one of Adam’s hands between both of his own.

Sitting forward so his elbows, resting on his knees, Tommy continued. ”Adam, you won the lottery. We both decided that we want you.”

”You ...what?” Adam looked back and forth between each man.

“Saul and I have come to an agreement of sorts. We both want you, and your glambuldge is up for the challenge, I bet. Don’t worry; I’m not moving in or anything. Saul lives here with you. But when the new tour starts, I get you all to myself.”

“But you're strai…”

A hand was quickly placed over Adam’s mouth. “It's been pretty played out, don’t you think? And no, I’m not.”

“Okay, so let me get this straight - err, right. You both decided that you want to date me.” Flattered but still unsure, he looked back and forth to each of them. “And how did this decision come about?”

“It happened like this.” Sauli, taking control once again, grabbed Tommy by the collar of his shirt and pulled him over Adam’s lap to connect their lips and start kissing. Not wanting to back down, Tommy grabbed the others shirt as well. All this scuffling over Adam’s lap made their balance uneven, and it was Tommy who fell to the floor first. Sauli followed soon after, pinning Tommy’s hands to the floor as he sucked on his neck.

“I died on the plane, didn’t I?” Because only in his wildest dreams would this be happening. Adam watched intently as the two blonds fought for dominance on the floor. Seeing as how the Finn found a good angle to rub their growing erections together, Tommy was losing.

Jet lag forgotten, Adam started to disrobe. Jewelry and pieces of clothing tossed onto the table till he was left with only his pants.“Okay, you two. If we are going to do this, we are going to do it properly.”

Grinding against Tommy one more time, Sauli let go of the other's hands and moved to stand up. Tommy was a bit slower to move. “I was having fun, Adam.”

“You will have more fun in the bedroom.” Swatting at the Finn's ass, the two made their way down the hall and into the bedroom. A pouty Tommy joined soon after.

When it was Adam who took over, the other two didn’t seem to mind. “I want you both to strip each other and show me what you have been up to.” He leaned against the wall, rubbing his palm over his growing, clothed erection.

The two came towards each other, doing as they were asked. As Sauli worked on Tommy’s pants, the other worked on unbuttoning Sauli’s shirt. When Sauli made progress on the man’s pants, he pushed the tight material down, trapping his legs together at the knees then promptly gave him a push, causing him to fall down onto the bed. Yanking the material free, it was tossed to the side. Tommy took care of his shirt before kneeling in the bed to undo Sauli’s pants.

Licking his lips, Adam was enjoying the show. Once Sauli was naked, Tommy grabbed the Finn's arm and pulled him onto the bed. Tommy gave the Finn such a smack on the ass that even Adam cringed a bit. While they horsed around, Adam took off the last articles of clothing and stepped up to the edge of the bed. Adam snapped his fingers. The blonds stopped and looked over like two well trained pets.

The look in Tommy’s eyes almost made him slip. Almost. As Tommy moved in closer, Adam grabbed at his hair and pulled his hair back just enough to give him a taste of pain but, nothing he could not handle. “Rules.”

When Tommy gave out a whine, his hair was pulled harder.

“There has to be rules before anything can continue. If anyone wants out of this, they can walk away, no questions asked, no hurt feelings. I love the both of you. That will never change. If you are not comfortable in a situation, I want you to voice it. We all have fun or nobody does. Got it?”

Both men nodded. Tommy just only slightly, but Adam saw it. Letting Tommy’s hair go, he pet the man’s head. It was cute how a bad ass man could make a sound so close to a purr when he was petted.

“You gonna let me play now?”

“Yes, kitty. You can play.”

Reaching forward, Tommy took Adam’s cock into his hand, stroking it as he leaned down to lick at the tip. Sauli joined him as well as their tongues battled each other's. Each man had a hand along the length, and with their fingers intertwined, they started to stroke him. One sucked at the vein that ran underneath as the other teased at the slit, moaning at the taste of pre cum. Keeping it up, Adam’s cock started to pulse with his quickening heart beat.

“Stop.” Adam’s voice was commanding and both men stopped. A finger caressed Sauli’s cheek before motioning for the man to turn around, presenting them with his ass. There was a pink spot where Tommy had smacked him from before. Taking Tommy’s hand, Adam sucked on two fingers, twirling his tongue around the slim digits enough to cause a shiver to run down the smaller man's frame. When his mouth moved away, Tommy knew what to do.

Scooting closer to Sauli, he let his fingers tease over the man’s balls before slipping towards his hole. A smirk plastered his face, feeling as though this was slight payback from their first encounter. Pushing both fingers deep inside, he scissored them, reaching till he found the right spot.

Walking around the bed, Adam tilted the Finn's head up enough so he could kiss him. Nipping at Sauli’s lip, he moved to do the same at his neck, and then upwards to bite at his earlobe before whispering into it. “Ready to show Tommy your little trick?” A groan of approval was the answer he needed.“Tommy...”

The fringe blond was lining himself up to enter Sauli when he heard his name. “You’re going to tell me to stop, aren’t you?” As Adam moved closer, Tommy sat back down on the bed, moments from throwing the biggest tantrum.“What the fuck, dude?”

“Patience.” The word caused the blond to roll his eyes. Going to the dresser, Adam pulled out the bottom drawer and grabbed some lube before returning. Tossing it in front of Tommy, he waited for the other to pick it up, and when Tommy didn’t, Adam went in for his hair once more. “You will now prepare me for Sauli. Play good, and it will be worth the wait.”

Grumbling but also picking up the lube, Tommy poured some into his hand, and as his hair was released, he started to slick up Adam’s cock. His touch lasted longer then necessary, trying to turn him on enough to maybe touch him as well.

But that was not meant to be for now. Lining himself up, Adam started to push himself inside the tight Finn. Didn’t matter how much time or the effort one took to prepare; Adam was a size one did not get used to nor did Sauli want to. The stretching, slight burn feeling was always welcomed as he was penetrated. Gripping onto Sauli’s hips, he pulled out and thrust back in quickly.

Not to be completely out of the action, Tommy crawled closer, letting his fingers trace over the Finn's spine and then down his arm. Under, towards his chest to pinch a nipple and then lower to tease his stomach enough to cause the muscles to jump. Sauli gripped at the sheets, balling them up in his fists, taking in the sensations the two men were giving him.

As Adam pushed himself inside, he rocked his hips a bit to the side before pulling out. “Tommy, come here.”

Perking right up, he came closer. For now, he was the good kitty. Next time, some claws where coming out. Adam picked up the lube, and reaching for the man’s cock, he started to lube him up. “Come closer to me.”

Moving right up along Adam’s side, he wasn’t sure what was about to happen till Adam wrapped an arm around Tommy and took both of their cocks together in his hand. “Move along with me. You must be careful; Sauli could get hurt.”

As his hole was still stretched, Adam guided their cocks to the opening and started to slowly push forward. Tommy’s eyes where bulging right out of his head. Sure he knew people could do this sort of thing, but never did he imagine he would be seeing it, let alone doing it.

Below them, Sauli shook, but the noises out of his mouth told them he was enjoying it. The deep moaning came out of his very soul, and he was filled. His front half slumped downwards so that his cheek rested against the bed. The sensations overloaded every sense. Grabbing at the base of his cock, Sauli tried to hold off his orgasm. As Adam and Tommy nudged up again on his prostate, he could not hold back. Muttering out curses in Finnish, his cum spilled on the bed and his hand.

Stopping, Adam and Tommy where panting pretty hard as well. The tight squeeze almost did the blond in. As Sauli started to relax, Adam got ready. Grabbing Sauli’s hip, he thrust them back inside. But this time the pace was relentless. Sauli howled against the sheets, his body screaming for them to stop, but at the same time, screaming for just a bit more.

It was Tommy’s turn next as he came undone biting at Adam’s shoulder as he released. Adam stopped their movements and very carefully pulled their cocks free. Now it was his time. Taking his spot back in place, he ravished Sauli’s abused hole. Reaching around for Sauli’s cock, he stroked the Finn back to life.

As Adam came inside, Sauli did as well. Nothing was left of him, collapsing onto the bed fully now. Bones turned to jello, no strength left to move. Pulling out gently, Adam stroked down the Finn’s back. “Tommy, will you make sure Sauli is alright, please?”

Leaving the fringed blond, Adam walked into the bathroom to grab a towel for clean up. Coming back, he paused, taking in the sight before him. Sauli and Tommy where snuggled up together. One hand from each laced together as Tommy kissed the Finn's forehead. Interrupting the moment, Adam cleaned his lovers before ditching the towel to join them. Moving in behind Sauli, he stretched his arm out to place it on Tommy’s side.

Gentle touches replaced the need for words. Adam’s heart was filled far greater than he felt he deserved. Sauli let his eyes close, letting the warmth from both sides sooth and protect him. Tommy let his hand give Sauli’s a quick squeeze. A bond kept him close to these two. He finally felt accepted.

The end


End file.
